transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics: Superheavy Full Combat: Shockwave vs Grimlock
Tar Pits At the base of the volcano are bubbling pits of hot tar. It really smells bad around here. The bones of animals lay around the ground. The plants are dead mostly around here very much like the animals. Steam rises up from the pools of thick black tar. Sharp shards of rocks are all about the area too. You can see the lake in the middle of the island. Contents: Robot T-Rex! Obvious exits: Up leads to Volcano Peak. South leads to Island Lake. Backtalk has arrived. Robot T-Rex! grunts, and rotates his shoulder as he prepares himself for...well, yet another brawl with Shockwave. But this time, it's for...peaceful purposes. In theory. "Hnnn." Grimlock grunts, and then looks across the bubbling field of tar. Hardly a pleasant place. THen again, anywhere Grimlock and Shockwave are close together is bound to get 'unpleasant' soon enough. *WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP* So goes the sound of rotor blades protruding from the top of a blocky shaped robot descending from the skies, setting down on a rocky outcropping a moment later as the rotors and steering handles retract into his body a la Inspector Gadget. Balancing carefully on his single large roadwheel, the reporter-bot stares down at the boiling tar all around him with no small amount of distaste showing in his expression. Which is impressive given that his face consists of a camera lens and no mouth. "Eeeeyeuuuck. The things I'll do for a ratings boost. Do a celebrity ref-match they said, it'll totally score with the viewers, they said. Phooey!" Already, Shockwave decides as he stares at Grimlock from the opposite side of the largest tar pit on the island, this is a victory. Regardless of who emerges as the 'winner' of this farce, he is certain that it is he that will benefit more. While Grimlock may be satisfied with beating him, Shockwave will learn everything he can from this fight so that the next time they face each other, his odds will go up. The Cybertronian Commander doesn't react as Backtalk arrives. He makes a mental note to question the droid on his latest intelligence gathering efforts, but that can wait until he is done with Grimlock. Robot T-Rex! hmmms, and looks to Backtalk. "Hey, this am one where me Grimlock get use guns, right?" he says, and brings out his double-barreled laser blaster. Granted, in such a scenario, Shockwave's got the firepower advantage...but that's something he can deal with- or, at least something he's dealt with many a time before. "Me Grimlock no pay much 'tention to schedule." There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! ROLL: Shockwave rolled a 44 ROLL: Grimlock rolled a 12 "Eh? Oh, right you're both here. O-KAY then!" Backtalk puts on his 'business' mode as he rolls up to the edge of the rock, precariously balanced over the tar for the moment until he steadies himself. "Ugh, this crazy black stuff stinks...okay. Yes, full combat! Anything goes, explodey or shooty things, or punchy if you prefer." Yes he pointedly looks at Grimlock. "I'd say it should be a fair straight startup point but it looks like the terrain here is all uneven anyway soooo..." He promptly pulls out a transformer-sized coin in his clamp-hands and gives it a flip. "Heads for Shockwave, tails for Grimlock!" Catching the spinning disk a moment later, he holds it up, showing the Heads side. "Right, Mr Personality....yoooou get the high ground to start. You can commence beating each other's faces in whenever you're ready!" Fortress Maximus accelerates and departs the area, going back to space proper. Fortress Maximus has arrived. "Any and all assets you have available to you," Shockwave confirms, finally speaking. "Fire, sword, and intelligence." He's never been clear on how much that last plays a part in Grimlock's combat abilities. However crude it may be, Shockwave has always found it difficult to predict what the Dinobot was going to do. Although he doesn't turn his head at all, the Decepticon surveys the nearby terrain. Nearly a half-century ago this place saw much action, though Shockwave was not a part of it. Lately it served as a home for Victory Leo... and not coincidentally, a place where Shockwave would send Seekers he didn't like to go patrol. Waits patiently while Backtalk goes over the rules he already knows, Shockwave slowly turns to watch the coin. He sees it fly up, performs several billion calculations based on its rate of spin, velocity, air pressure, and Backtalk's arm length, and comes to a conclusion. A split second after the reporter finishes the word 'commence' Shockwave falls into an offensive stance, firing a arm cannon blast at the Dinobot from across the tar pit. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Grimlock isn't as calculating as Shockwave- but it doesn't take much to get him set up for a fight! "Rar!" Grimlock spurs into action as soon as he sees that laser arm moving- which, sadly, is too slow! Grimlock takes the blast in the center of his chest, but that thick armor holds! And so, in reply, Grimlock fires wildly with his own laser- it's energy inefficient, to spray so much ammo in such a short time- but maybe Grimlock's going for more of a 'spray and pray' approach? That, or he just really likes the sound it makes when it's going off! *PEWPEWPEW!* Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Lasers! (Laser) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Backtalk tucks the coin away...somehow, considering that he hasn't got any pockets, just as the light show starts to dazzle back and forth. "Jeez louise!" He exclaims, turning around and revving back off of the boulder and along the edge of the nearest tar pit so he can find a better vantage point. "-HOW- much was I getting paid for this?" Somebody must be talking to him on an internal radio or something because a moment later he exclaims, "NOTHING!? Gyah! THIS is the part of show business they don't tell you about." Backtalk retracts the rotor blades back inside of his body once more. Two seconds into the battle, and both Shockwave and Grimlock have drawn blood. With Grimlock firing at /everything/, Shockwave's body is peppered with numerous laser bolts that either glance off his heavy armour or pass just by him. Breaking into a sprint, Shockwave runs alongside the shoreline of his side of the tar pit. Taking aim, he fires a wide beam... bvt not at Grimlock, but at the tar pit itself. Suddenly the lake's bubbles intensify. Steam pours off the surface, threatening to obscure Shockwave's form from the Dinobot's prying optics and making it tougher to spot him. Backtalk may want to keep his distance. After a good five seconds of heating the tar pit, Shockwave releases, quickly recharges, and fires another burst. This one is concentrated, and hits just a few metres in front of Grimlock's last known location. Tar explodes upwards, potentially coating the Autobot with the sticky black substance. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Tar Pit Explosion attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Grimlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 8 energon. "Arg!" Grimlock throws an arm up as he's pelted with steaming tar! Still, he keeps barreling across the battlefield- and he even kicks in a quick burst of his antigravs to get himself past the last stretch of oil- and so, Grimlock bursts through the steam and smoke, swinging one massive fist right at Shockwave's glowing eye! It -does- make for a lovely target, after all. Backfire's protests, of course, go ignored. Grimlock has better things to do! Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his PUNCH attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. "Hey hey!" Backtalk exclaims as tar goes flying everywhere, forcing him to go zipping -back- some more to an even higher ledge to avoid getting splashed in the process. "Come on, keep it clean! Get it? Clean? Tar? Hahahaa, ooooh I should be writing this down for the evening's broadcast...HOLY!" He zigged when he should have zagged, and the hard *CRUNCH* of metal on metal impact has him diving for cover as Grimlock retaliates and the fight gets a little too close for comfort. Shockwave braces himself, knowing that Grimlock is coming for him. With his arm cannon needing to cool down from its heavy use, he'll have to rely on his titanic strength to deal with Grimlock instead. As Grimlock swings, so too does Shockwave. Alas, the Dinobot's fury connects before Shockwave can, and the Decepticon takes it square on the 'chin', throwing his own punch off target. Head snapping back, Shockwave is knocked clean off his feet with the sickening crunch that makes the audience wince just as much as Backtalk did. Shockwave skids backwards, careening off a boulder at the edge of the tar pit before striking the base of one of the island's famed volcanoes. Covered in dirt and scrapes, Shockwave quickly picks himself back up. Rocks and dust fall from his body as he does so, and Shockwave quickly reassesses the situation and his surroundings. Activating his boot thrusters, he launches himself into the air, taking himself higher along the volcano's slope. Looking down, he analyzes the terrain until... ah ha. There. Shockwave cuts his engines and falls, striking the rocky slope at just the right angle to cause several hundred thousand tons of rock to come rushing towards the Dinobot. Combat: Shockwave misses Grimlock with his Landslide attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. You move upward to the Volcano Peak... Volcano Peak The steam and smoke make it almost impossible as it swirls around you to see. The lava is seen bubbling and churning inside the volcano. Ash floats around in the air covering things nearby as it filters up from the volcano. The air is very very hot around here. Jagged rocks are all over the ground. Most if not all the plant life is dead up here. Down below at the base of the volcano you can see the bubbling tar pits. Obvious exits: Southwest leads to Rocky Cliffs. Down leads to Tar Pits. Grimlock enters from the Tar Pits below. Grimlock has arrived. Fortress Maximus enters from the Tar Pits below. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Backtalk has arrived. Grimlock turns impassively to watch the cascade of rubble- and Grimlock growls! He stomps forward, transforming in mid-stride to his fearsome dinobot mode! Rocks 'ping' off of his armor, or are crushed underfoot...or some, Grimlock superheats to the point of exploding with his fearsome fire breath! Grimlock turns the flame beam up at Shockwave next, seeking to bathe the purple Decepticon in superheated fire! Again, a familiar sensation for both of the warriors. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Shockwave with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Fire Breath": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Backtalk flexes and a port opens up to allow a large set of rotorblades and a set of steering handles to emerge from the top of his body. Backtalk is forced to take the air as a huge landslide begins to careen down towards him! With rotor blades whirling frantically, the little blocky robot takes off, his clamp-hands secured firmly to the control handles as he hovers directly over the fight now, "Well folks you're seeing all sorts of craziness tonight! Just imagine what these two would do to each other in the middle of a crowded city! Imagine the carnage, imagine the devastation...imagine the -ratings- for footage like that!" Shockwave glances up the side of the volcano even as half of it careens down towards Grimlock. There's plenty of cover here amongst the jagged outcroppings. The smoke may play more havoc with Grimlock's anti-gravs than his own boot thrusters. The ash may serve as visual impairment. The heat may impact several frequency bands of Shockwave's arm cannon as well as obscure hints of Grimlock preparing to launch his fire breath. Obscure... hints.. Shockwave looks down the mountain, seeing Grimlock just as he transforms into T-Rex mode and begins obliterating the mountain as it tries to crash into him. As expected, the fire breath roars towards him, but Shockwave is already on the move, and the gout of flame passes just over the ducking Decepticon and sears the rock behind him, turning it pitch black. Shockwave fires a quick arm cannon burst before diving behind one of the outcroppings for cover. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave misses Robot T-Rex! with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Robot T-Rex! swerves out of the way of the blast- whether this is by some reflex on his part, or just a slip in his footing remains to be seen! And, even as Grimlock struggles uphill, he builds speed- speed for a dinobot, at least! And soon, with a mighty roar, Grimlock stomps down on the rock outcropping Shockwave covers behind, shattering the stone beneath his mighty tread! "RAR!" The dinobot snarls, and those terrible jaws of Grimlock's snap downwards, hurriedly attempting to tear off something purple and important! Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Shockwave with his BITE (Kick) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: Shockwave compares his Strength to Robot T-Rex! 's Strength: Success! Backtalk orbits around the fight for a few more times, until he's satisfied that things have gotten up close and personal and there isn't going to be a blast radius and resulting crater he can get caught up in. "Never let it be said I don't put myself in the line of fire for my fans, folks!" Setting down with a soft bump, the rotor blades retract into the top of his body once more as Backtalk scoots forward on his single roadwheel again, clamp-hands gripping at the side of a long dead fallen tree as he observes. His single camera optic whirrs as it changes focus to get crystal clarity of the fight. "I'm seeing here a whooole lot of firepower and a whole lot of swinging, but not much metal crunching so far! Frankly I'm starting to get exhausted just watching them!" Backtalk retracts the rotor blades back inside of his body once more. Shockwave hides behind the orange outcropping. It's not a noble word, but 'hides' is the accurate one. He hears Grimlock stomping. He hears the sound of a plasma blast hitting dirt instead of metal. He hears rocks and debris still sliding down the slope, but now from the Dinobot's approach. The stomping gets closer, and Shockwave calculates how much time he has, rerouting power from his arm cannon to his motor servos. Suddenly the world behind Shockwave explodes in a shower of dirt and jagged pieces of rock. Thrown forward into the dirt, Shockwave turns while on the ground, staring up into Grimlock's jaws as he bears down on him. Reaching up with his hand, Shockwave digs his fingers into Grimlock's throat, putting all of his strength in keeping the Dinobot's snapping jaws away from him. "Nnnghg...." Shockwave emits, struggling. He doesn't have good leverage from on the ground, and he tries to bring his other arm around, pushing against the Dinobot with his gun hand as well. Finally, with his energon reserves running low, he successfully pushes Grimlock back, rising to his knees. "Not strong enough, Grimlock..." Shockwave says as he tries to whip the Autobot around and send him smashing into the side of the volcano. Combat: Shockwave misses Robot T-Rex! with his Overwhelming Strength vs Overwhelming Strength (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Fortress Maximus has left. It's easy to hit Grimlock. He's big. He's slow. He's not exactly stealthy to begin with. It's much harder, however, to HURT Grimlock. "OOF!" Grimlock says- he's tossed about by Shockwave's blow- but more volcanic rock shatters beneath his armor, rather than the opposite! Caught in a somewhat indignified position on the ground, Grimlock wriggles, massive feet up into the air- but then he transforms! He's still on his back- but now, Grimlock has a sword in one of his hands, one that he savagely thrusts at Shockwave- there's no elegance to it, just quick, brutal, professional violence! "Me Grimlock stronger than you!" he retorts. "Me Grimlock strongest there is!" There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Energo Sword attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Energo Sword": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 17 damage. Backtalk doesn't have to go whipping about at high-speed to avoid getting caught in the blast radius! He can actually sit and film and ref like he's supposed to! Imagine his surprise! The video, and audio, is of course being piped back on a special broadband being fed to the Cybertron Datanet News satellite in orbit around Earth and onwards to those viewing it in turn. "And just remember folks, the intellectual banter between these two brawlers is brought to you by our new experimental projected audio microphone technology, built right into my sexy little head!" He raps twice on his own chestplate for good measure. Fortress Maximus has arrived. The video is rapdily obscured by dust and flying rocks as Grimlock and Shockwave try to outmuscle one another. Having thrust Grimlock onto the ground, Shockwave tries to press his advantage by smashing his head against the dirt repeatedly, using the grip he has on his opponent's throat to his advantage. With each slam, more dust flies upwards and the volcano shudders. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like he's having much success actually /hurting/ the behemoth, and once Grimlock kicks him off and transforms, Shockwave brings his arm cannon around... ...only to find it nearly hacked off by the vicious sword thrust. The blade rips through Shockwave's forearm and nearly severing the hose that runs from his arm to his back. Recoiling from Grimlock, Shockwave has no choice but to beat another hastey retreat. Activating his boot thrusters, he lifts off, trying to kick Grimlock's face in before circling around the volcano towards the cliffs on the opposite side. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. You move southwest to the Rocky Cliffs... Rocky Cliffs Climbing up from the beach, on the rocks goes up and up. The trails are sometimes narrow but when you get upto the top the volcano is just a few feet away. Smoke and steam fill the area making it almost hard to see. Volcanic ash and twisted and funky volcanic rocks jagged and all are on the ground. Plantlife is almost rare around here but a few clumps of trees are about the area. Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Beachside. Northeast leads to Volcano Peak. Backtalk has arrived. Fortress Maximus enters from the Volcano Peak to the northeast. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Grimlock enters from the Volcano Peak to the northeast. Grimlock has arrived. "HEY!" Grimlock says- perhaps more angered by Shockwave's retreat than he was by the kick to the face! (Which, for the record, has left a dent in the corner of his faceplate). "Me Grimlock not done smashing you yet!" And so, Grimlock scrabbles down the side of the cliff after Shockwave- and again, he brings out his double-blaster, hosing the area down with laser fire! He may or may not have much chance of HITTING the Decepticon commander, but at least it's an easy way to vent frustration! "Grrr!" Combat: Grimlock misses Shockwave with his Lasers! (Laser) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Backtalk can't exactly climb down a cliff face. He may have clamps that serve for hands, but he doesn't have legs...or feet for that matter! And a uni-wheel makes a poor choice for moving down sheer surfaces. "Hey, wait! Don't go out of the camera angle! Awww dagnabbit..." He could use his rotor blades to fly again, but right now he elects to take a somewhat risky but quick route down in the form of a long dead fallen log that's half hanging off the cliff face. Zooming down and leaping the last distance, his built in shock absorbers groan loudly as they take the impact as he zooms along perpindicular to where Grimlock is hosing down the area where he last saw Shockwave. "No love lost in this matchup, folks! If you've laid down bets, nothing's a sure thing so don't be counting your money won or lost just yet! Assuming betting is totally legal where you are. In which case if it isn't...shame on you!" "One wonders," Shockwave comments to himself while laser bolts fly all around him, "How easy it would be to have you follow me straight into a trap." Unfortunately, that isn't a possibility for him here. On the plus side, he gained enough distance between himself and Grimlock that despite Grimlock filling practically the entire sky with lasers, Shockwave escapes completely unscathed. Now hovering over the beachside not too far from the edge of the cliff, Shockwave finally turns back towards his foe. With all the smoke and steam from the nearby volcano, Shockwave switches to a different visual frequency for targeting. Unlike Grimlock, Shockwave verrrry carefully takes aim, firing only a single, concentrated burst aimed at hitting the Dinobot's double blaster. With any luck, the thing will explode in his face. Combat: Removed restrictions on CORRUPT for your attacks. Combat: Temporarily restricting the CORRUPT effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Irradiate attack! -2 Combat: Drained 11 energon. *KABLAM!* Grimlock's gun is gone! The thing explodes in a mess of barrels and parts- the dinobot barely breaks stride as he tosses the weapon away from him. "Me Grimlock -LIKED- that gun." he growls- and then pushes forwards! A mighty, anti-grav assisted leap carries him across the battlefield- and then the dinobot transforms in midair! Tyrannosaurs Rex was never known for its flight capabilities- and not even this robot facimile is- as Grimlock soon comes down...right at Shockwave, if he's not careful! The sheer weight of Grimlock might be bad enough- but as soon as Grimlock touches ground, he's clawing, stomping, slashing in a frenzy of animalistic violence! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Dino Crush attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Dino Crush": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 28 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Accuracy! "Looks like Shockwave's deciding to disarm Grimlock!" Backtalk continues his running commentary as he scoots along at a brisk pace. "But that doesn't do too much when you've got claws teeth and other crazy things to make a mess of your opponent!" The sounds of metal crunching transmits clearly on the airwaves as the Dinobot commenses his vicious assault. "Oooh that's gotta smart....YURK!" And just like that, Backtalk has hit the beachside, and his roadwheel is spinning rapidly as it kicks up a shower of sand behind him as he quite literally spins out with no traction. "Awww crud..." He then happens to look up to the side, and realizes that he's stuck...and practically a mere body's length away from where Shockwave and Grimlock are locked in their titanic duel. "...DOUBLE CRUD!" Combat: Shockwave compares his Strength to Grimlock's Strength: Success! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Shockwave sees Grimlock charging and, knowing there's no way to avoid him, meets him head-on. The pair collide just as Grimlock hits the ground, with Shockwave throwing a punch at Grimlock, and the latter retaliating with a claw rake that leaves three jagged scars across his chest plate. Shockwave grunts, taking a step back. He brings his elbow around to cave the side of Grimlock's head in, but a stomping foot catches him in the mid-section and causes Shockwave to double over. "Ngh!" Another slash tears a hole in Shockwave's back before he's able to right himself. He tries to throw a roundhouse at the Dinobot, but Shockwave's is starting to slow down. His punches have less power behind them, and Grimlock has him outmaneuvered at every turn. A final stomp sends Shockwave to the ground, where he skids to the edge of the cliff. Scrambling desperately for a handhold and not finding one, Shockwave falls off the edge. There's silence for a good five seconds, followed by the faint but telltale sound of transformation. The powerful hum of thrusters firing comes next. Within moments, the looming form of Shockwave's ray gun mode rises up to the top of the cliff. Less than a second later and Shockwave has fired, obliterating a good part of the volcano. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun misses Robot T-Rex! with his Full Powered Nuclear Shockwave attack! Combat: Drained 29 energon. Robot T-Rex! spits out a mouthful of mangled purple metal, and, carefully, he approaches the edge of the cliff- only to find himself staring down the barrel of Shockwave's raygun! "WHOA!" Grimlock backpedals, and his optics go wide in surprise! Tiny arms flailing comically, Grimlock falls back onto his tail, narrowly avoiding vaporization! There's another pause, as Grimlock stares dumbly at the smoking crater Shockwave just created. "Close one." Grimlock says- And again, Grimlock transforms to his robot mode- this time, with a bigger gun in hand- the mighty Galaxial Rocket Launcher! "Hnn! Me Grimlock might as well use this, 'cuz me not allowed to in next fight!" And with that said, Grimlock dives off the edge of the cliff, firing off a rocket in mid-air, right at the big raygun! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Laser Gun with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Galaxial Rocket Launcher": A Level 7 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Strength! "And Shockwave has been -totally- messed up by that fight, getting tossed aside like a tinkertoy!" Backtalk is completely narrating dramatically for added effect, but you get the idea. "Looks like this could be it! Is the living calculator no match for the savage Dinobot? Is it curtains for the Decepticon hope for victory in this round? Sure looks that way! Grimlock's going to look over the edge, and we're going to get a better look too!" Backtalk scoots up behind Grimlock as he peers over the cliff face, and stares straight into the barrel of Shockwave's gun. And while the Dinobot has enough sense to backpedal and throw himself clear, the reporter-bot is a split second too late. "...eek?" Caught up entirely in the blast, Backtalk's entire body lights up as if it had a skeleton within, turning bright white, then blue, then finally black...and at last the rest of him just....dissolving into ash that falls into a pile on the ground, whipping away with a hot breeze from the nearby volcano. The only part -left- of him is his built-in camera, that just so happens to be resting on the ground so as to catch the rest of the fight... Combat: Error - 'mini-' is not a valid attack effect. Combat: Temporarily restricting the MINI-CORRUPT effect from all of your attacks. ***An undisclosed location on Cybertron** A small metal box lined up alongside hundreds and hundreds of others suddenly opens up revealing what looks to be a oddly empty square-shaped body sitting on a roadwheel. A pair of mechanical arms lower a camera-like device down into the shell, locking it in place followed a second later by a bright light flaring to life as connectors hook up. And Backtalk's voice rings out, "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" A moment of silence follows as he looks left, then right in confusion, before it all comes flooding back to him. "....hate that. SO MUCH!" Laser Gun can barely see where he's aiming anymore. The targeting sensor on his upper rear section is covered in soot, his barrel is cracked, and the thrusters keeping him aloft keep threatening to cut out. This goes from bad to worse as Grimlock leaps off the cliff (in slow motion, one imagines), firing his oversized and overpowered rocket launcher. The rocket is a perfect hit, striking the laser gun square in the mid-section. Shockwave lights up, and for a brief moment it looks like his armour has turned several shades towards white. Purple metal debris rains down from the sky, but Shockwave remains flying only through determination and careful power distribution to his thrusters. Pivoting around, the camera will be able to see the massive hole in the ray gun that reveals circuits and glowing mechanisms inside. Taking aim at Grimlock as he falls towards the ground, Shockwave tries desperately to turn this one around. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (20) for that attack. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (17) for that attack. Combat: Laser Gun strikes Grimlock with his Moderately Powered Nuclear Shockwave attack! -5 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 14 energon. "Arg!" Grimlock's slow motion comes to a sudden halt as Shockwave blasts him a good one! Grimlock grunts, then falls gracelessly to the ground! Grimlock tosses his spent rocket launcher to the side- and then he's stomping over towards Shockwave- and without any further fanfare, he starts stomping unceremoniously at the laser gun! Grimlock soon pauses in the mayhem, however, and glances around. "Uuuuuh." he rumbles. "Wait. Where camera guy go?" Combat: Grimlock strikes Laser Gun with his STOMPS (Kick) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Strength! Backtalk's camera remains in the dust that was the rest of his body, recording away! It'll take some time for Backtalk 2.0 (or is that 3 or 4.0 by now?) to get back into broadcast range. So for now he's outta the picture! Laser Gun 's boot thrusters increase in intensity... for about two seconds before faltering, leaving Shockwave hovering helplessly in mid-air as Grimlock flies up and kicks him. The laser gun sputters before plumetting. Shockwave transforms from gun mode to robot mode only because he knows his legs can better withstand a fall from this height better than his handle can. Crashing into the beach right at the water line, the Decepticon finds himself on his back. Struggling, he props himself up with his elbow and fires a severely weakened arm cannon blast. It's low enough power that it's almost drowned out by the waves of the Pacific as they sweep past him. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave misses Grimlock with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Oop!" Grimlock throws an arm up to deflect the disruptor blast- it *pings!* off of his armor harmlessly. He Grunts, and then turns off his own antigravs, splashing into the surf- it's enough to rinse some of the dust and tar off of himself. "Hnn." Grimlock rumbles, and then heads on over- he attempts to haul Shockwave up by the neck, and peeeers at him. "This am easier than it usually is. Am this trick? Am you FAKE Shockwave or somethings?" Grimlock says- and then unceremoniously throws the big 'con back towards Dinobot Island (more specifically, some pointy rocks on the island). "Me Grimlock no care anyway, but stills!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Thrown! (Punch) attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Shockwave falls to the ground, unconscious. Shockwave tries to swat Grimlock away, but his hydraulics and energy reserves are so sapped it's more like a feeble baby flailing with its little arms. SHockwave is hoisted up and hurled up towards the centre of the island. Shockwave flies towards the volcano he and Grimlock fought over, vanishing into the smoke and ash. There's a crashing noise, followed by him not coming back down again. Shockwave's automatic medical transponder fires, signalling his defeat! Backtalk's camera optic keeps recording. And there must be -someone- behind the controls somewhere else, because as the viewers see it, the last throw and the crash of tortured metal is then finished off with a close-up of Grimlock and a bright blue series of letters forming the word *WINNER!*